Pinkie's Secret
by ladysarcasm83
Summary: In this story, we learn that Pinkie hides a deep, dark secret.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not My Little Ponies, not Pinkie Pie, or Gummy (although I think it would be cool to own a toothless alligator). Nor do I own anything else in this fan fiction, including my own tree house (although I was told I did so once, a long time ago). I really just like puppeteering other's creative content because I can never seem to get my original works out without it turning out all , and I should also say that the owners and writers of My Little Ponies more than likely do not share my own opinions and viewpoints on this subject matter, no matter how psychologically creepy it can be at times.

 **Pinkie's Secret**

Just like every morning past, a yawn tore from Pinkie's throat, waking her from the almost coma like sleep that had been in her nature for as long as she could remember. And just like every morning for the last year, the same thought entered her brain so automatically that she no longer stopped to acknowledge its existence.

 _I'm going to die like this._

That was a fact. Pinkie was too far gone, and she knew it. And just like every other morning for the last year, she slowly got up from her bed to her hooves, groaning in pain as the sound of empty liquor bottles falling to the floor increased her migraine to a level that was intolerable. The sound of her hooves hitting the wooden floor of her tree house split her head open as she rushed to the bathroom and retched into the toilet again. Just like every morning for the last 6 months.

After a 15 minute respite hugging the porcelain throne, Pinkie slowly ambled into the kitchen, her hooves not as deafening as they were when she had awoken. Now that her stomach was emptied from the night before, and it began cramping for some real nutrients, she looked around.

"Well! I am certainly going to have to clean this place up before the party I have planned tonight. Right, Gummy?"

Pinkie's toothless alligator tiptoed up to her and nuzzled his head against her hoof before he gummed it. Three times. He was worried about Pinkie, and Pinkie knew it. A tear welled up in her eye. She needed to start looking for some pony that would be willing to take care of him when she was gone.

It hadn't been easy to begin with – hiding – the depression – the crippling anxiety. It had all begun on her family's rock farm. That was when Pinkie came to her epiphany – the realization of her situation. The pointlessness of her job, pushing rocks back and forth. It was merely busy work. That would be the legacy Pinkie left behind. Who would remember that? Would anybody tout the importance of her life? How could any pony be inspired by that kind of job? A rock pusher!

Pinkie's only recourse was to slip into the bottle, of course. How could she not?

"I mean, it's not like I have an important job, like Rainbow Dash!" she exclaimed loudly, to Gummy, as she thought of her best friend, kicking clouds to clear the way for a sunny day in Ponyville.

She thought of all the ponies that passed Rainbow Dash and thanked her for the job she did so that the rain didn't fall on them as they went about their business. Meanwhile, Pinkie reached up into her cupboard and grabbed a half empty bottle and stared at the clear liquid sloshing around inside. That was just how she felt.

"And then there's Rarity! If only I had talent like that!"

Oh, and a talent it was, indeed, as Pinkie Pie thought of the beautiful dress that Rarity had made for her years ago, lying in a heap at the bottom of her closet, covered in vomit.

"If only I had the capacity to locate precious gems like she does, instead of pushing boring old rocks around!"

Pinkie sighed in exasperation, wishing that she didn't have pretty much the exact opposite of her other best friend. The bottle slowly made a course toward Pinkie's lips. As thoughts of Apple Jack and Fluttershy coursed through her already dehydrated brain, she took a giant gulp of whiskey.

"Aaaahh, a little hair of the dog," she said, putting the bottle on the countertop, as she looked around again at the messy kitchen she stood in.

"Not to mention Twilight Sparkle,…" Pinkie whined as she leaned down to nuzzle Gummy's head. Pinkie knew she wouldn't even be around long enough to see Twilight Sparkle's coronation day.

To hide her addiction, Pinkie Pie took on the persona of the happy go lucky party girl. It was merely the mask she wore so her friends wouldn't realize the truth about her.


End file.
